


Fic Snit-bits

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Diary/Journal, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Small little shots of things that pop in my mind that I dont have the time to make into an official oneshot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Do You Really Love Me Baby?

"You left your diary at my house"

Marc flushed, _oh god, he read it, he read it, he hates me_

"And I read those pages,"

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Marc was going to have to skip town, dye his hair, and change his name, he would **never** live this down_

"Do you really love me baby~"

_Wh, what did he just call me?_

Marc looked up, and was surprised to see that instead of a face filled with disgust, Nathaniel looked down at him with a look of pure adoration


	2. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who made Luka cry?

Luka is sobbing for a perfectly justified reason because someone he admired just called him selfish for _having a crush_.

Adrien hears him crying, he doesn't know its Luka but he wants to calm the person down ~~_so he can sleep one fucking night without an akuma dammit_~~.

He walks down the steps to the dock and finds a - visibly disheveled - Luka sobbing his eyes out on a bench. Adrien carefully approaches the guitarist, as not to startle him.

"Hey Luka," The elder's eyes snap to him, sobs quieting for a moment as he furiously wiped at his eyes,

"Are you ok?"

"Am I selfish for liking someone?"

Oh thats it Adrien was gonna cut a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make sense


	3. Work for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way Marc forgave Nath that quickly.

"I'm not going to forgive you" Nathaniel's heart sunk to his stomach at those words

"Not yet at least, that will take a lot of time, and a lot of effort. So you better work for it." Nathaniel nodded, he understood, he overreacted and ruined weeks - if not months - of Marc's hard work. He wouldn't forgive himself either if he was in the writer's shoes.

"It will take a while for you to gain my trust back again, but when you do I would love to work on that comic with you."

The redhead beamed "I will wait, as long as it takes for you to forgive me. I promise."

The writer gave him a slight grin in return, "Well you can start by going to get Andre's with me? I hear he's in the park."


	4. Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally this would go in the oneshot book but its a bit more though out than my oneshots and has an actual ending.

Soulmate AU where little things about your soulmate are tattooed on you, their favorite flower, a symbol of their favorite season, their birth sign in their favorite color, a band made of the colors of their hair and eyes, and their country of origin.

Nathaniel has  
Red Carnations on his back (Red Carnation = My heart aches for you)   
A cluster of snowflakes trailing down from his shoulders  
A Gemini in rainbow on his right wrist (May baby Marc)   
Green and Black woven around his left arm   
And a small little China on his ankle (I stand by my head cannon of Mari's parents moving here when she was 5 and thats why she was bullied. Seeing as they are cousins maybe his parents came to?)

Marc has   
A bundle of Honeysuckle on his calf (Honeysuckle = Devoted Affection)   
A wreath of Autumn leaves around his wrists   
A Scorpio in blue on his ankle (If the writers wont give Nath a birthday I will)   
Red and Blue woven around his waist   
A small Eiffel tower on the back of his hand, on the extra peice of skin between hig pointer and thumb (right where the two finger bones meet, atop of that intersection)

Their meeting would've gone wildly different seeing as they both would be looking for people with certian hair and eye colors, Marc's combo is fairly common but Nathaniel's is far from it. They would've talked a bit more and if by the end of the conversation Marc was convinced it was Nathaniel he would've given him the notebook on his own and told him to meet him by the fountain. The whole situation would've gone by much smoother.

But we do need conflict so lets say Juste has green and black around his calf. He is _convinced_ it it Marc, paying no mind to the fact that his soulmate is born in America not China and he's a blonde not a redhead.

He corners Nathaniel and stops him from going to the fountian by beating him up. He then takes the notebook - thinking its Nathaniels - to Marc as a 'gift'. He is so convinced that Marc is his soulmate he even tries to lie and say he has naturally red hair, ignoring the fact that Marc's band would've changed if his soulmate had dyed his hair

When Marc rejects him for the _50th time_ Juste rips up the notebook in frustration, thinking that if he ruins Nathaniel's art he'll feel better about himself.

Obviously Marc start screaming because he spent _months_ filling that notebook with writings about all the things he imagined about doing with his soulmate.

Sooo Marc is akumatized and tries to kill Juste, when it doesn't work out he goes to find Nathaniel to try and have a decent day before its ruined even more.

When he finds Nath he is bloody because he didn't want to give up what his _soulmate_ trusted him with that easily

Reverser is now 10x more mad than before and goes __feral.__

So far none of the akuma's had been over a soulmate so they had no idea that his connection with Nath would amplify his powers and emotions while also sharing his strength with Nath. 

Reverser and Evillustrator - renamed Heart Strings - chase Juste through the city, mainly ignoring Chat Noir and Ladybug, who have no clue whats going on because only Juste and the Akuma's know and they're kinda occupied

Ladybug only just manages to defeat Heart Strings and luckily manages to _not_ reveal herself or overuse her powers.

When they are turned back Nath curbstomps Juste, and carries Marc home for cuddles and to talk about how they would make their relationship work


End file.
